Harmless’s Last Words
by Edicius Riddle
Summary: Harmless Potter hated school, hated her bullies, hated her brother, hated her parents and teachers but she loved her Aunty, Uncle and cousin. Based off the song Her Last Words. WBWL Fem!Suicidal!Harry Warning! Death! Suicide! One-shot (possibly more)
1. Its a disgrace!

Harry Potter FanFiction based on the song Her Last Words by Courtney Parker. I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling or Her Last Words by Courtney Parker.

Harmless Potter hated school, hated her bullies, hated her brother, hated her parents and teachers but she loved her Aunty, Uncle and cousin. Based off the song Her Last Words. WBWL Fem!Suicidal!Harry Warning! Death! Suicide! One-shot (possibly more)

Harmless Potter hated school, hated her bullies, hated her brother, hated her parents and teachers but she loved her Aunty, Uncle and cousin. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had treated her like family, like the daughter and sister they longed for but could not have. When Harmless's twin brother, Josh, became the Boy-Who-Lived she was no longer though of as a Potter. Her 'Perfect' mother treated her worse then a house elf, her 'kind hearted' father forgot her existence and 'incredible' twin abused her. So she had ran away. Straight to her Aunty who took her in and raised her. Harmless had a petite, doll like body with bright blue eyes and golden hair. It was no lie that Harmless was beautiful but she did not believe that and everyone knows that people wanted to destroy things better then them so the Hogwarts student body made it their personal quest to destroy the little girl.

More days then not Harmless Potter could be found sobbing in the bathroom with moaning Myrtle as her only comfort. The scares that covered her wrists did not come from her cat, buttercup like she had said but from a knife she kept in her school bag for days such as this. Harmless might have been named as so but she was not. She had thought more times then she hadn't about jumping off the gryfindor tower, the place the sorting hat had put her in as some cruel joke. Maybe it was the words of her potions Professor that had pushed her over the edge. Maybe it was the howler that the Weasley twins had pranked her with. Maybe it was everything but let's go back to this morning...

Once again Harmless Potter has woken up too late for breakfast. The girls in her dorm hadn't woken her up because she 'could stand to lose a few pounds' when it was quite the opposite. Sighing she got in the shower and quickly washed off the dried blood from yesterday's cuts before getting redressed and grabbing her things. She was already late for her potions class and Professor Snape didn't miss a chance to make her feel worse then she already did. "You disgusting little chit!" Severus started as he looked down at her from above his nose before continuing, "Think you can turn up late, huh? You have just failed your 5th year potions class, Potter. Expect a troll on your NEWTs. Get out of my sight."

The potions door flew open and a teary eyed Harmless ran out of the classroom filled with laughing students and a smirking Severus. It just wasn't fair. She had studied and done her best in every class but because nobody would wake her up, sometimes even giving her a sleeping potion so she wouldn't, she always ended up with Trolls. She did not attend the next class but had turned up for lunch because the hunger pains got to much for her. Five minutes after she sat down a a brown owl flew in her direction and a howler dropped on her plate.

"You stupid girl! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!" The voice of Aunt Petunia rang through the hall as Harmless dropped her fork. "I should have killed you, you fat freak, when I had the shot!" The voice continued ranting until it exploded in a shower of paper. As Harmless ran out of the Great Hall crying she noticed Fred and George Weasley high-fiving and knew it was a horrible prank of there's but continued crying. Nobody cared when Harmless missed the rest of her classes and dinner. All knowing where she was, the girls bathroom, the same place that Hermione Granger, Josh Potter and Ronald Weasley had just finished teasing her in.

Hermione and Ron has held her head in a toilet for five minutes while Josh continuously flushed it then left the wet, sobbing girl to shower. It wasn't until she was clean that she turned to Myrtle and said "May, I-i don't think I can do it anymore. Life isn't what I once thought and I wish someone had told me sooner. I don't want to be in this awful place, with this awful race. It's a disgrace! I was born in the wrong time! The wrong place!" She sobbed and Myrtle floated next to her only friend and said in sadness "I'll miss you Hari, more then you will ever know but you are right. This is not the place for you. You are so much better then these morons. Don't forget me."

Maybe it was the fact that the universe knew Harmless was so close to death that she let this happen but Harmless grabbed Myrtle into a hug. Her hands did not go through the ghost but instead clutched onto the white form. "I will never forget you, my friend, my only friend, my best friend. Harmless spoke has ghostly tears fell from Myrtles eyes as she clutched onto the only thing that hid actually touched her in many years.

After Harmless finished saying goodbye, she climbed to the top of gryfindor tower and looked at the Quidditch pitch below her. The night was cold and dark with twinkling stars shining, as if saying goodbye to the beautiful girl. She didn't think twice as she took a deep breath and started singing quietly, one last time.

"Just an average girl

She always wore a smile

She was cheerful and happy for a short while

Now she's older

Things are getting colder

Life's not what she thought, she wished someone had told her

She told you she was down, you let it slip by

So from then on she kept it on the inside

She told herself she was alright

But she was telling white lies

Can't you tell? Look at her dull eyes

Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night

But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright

Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves

'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see

She knew she was depressed, didn't want to admit it

Didn't think she fit in, everyone seemed to miss it

She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound

Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed

She had no friends at school, all alone she sat

And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat

But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake

But no one cared enough to save her from this self-hate

Things were going down, never really up

And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut

She knew exactly what she had to do next

Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around her neck

She wrote a letter with her hand shaking wild

"Look at me now! Are you proud of your precious child?"

But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame

It was the world that should bow down its head in shame

She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon

Just don't think, it'll all be over soon

The chair fell down as she took her final breath

It's all over, all gone, now she's greeting death

Her Mum walks in, she falls down to the floor

And now nothing can take back what she just saw

The little girl that she raised is just hanging there

Her body's pale and her face is violently bare

She sees the note and unfolds it with care

All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?"

She starts reading as the tears roll down her face

"I'm sorry Mum but this world is just not my place

I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in

I've come to realize this world's full of sin

There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space

I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race

It's a disgrace, I was misplaced

Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place

It's OK though, 'cause you'll see me soon

You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon

As it shines bright throughout the night

And remember everyone's facing their own fight

But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter

You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter

So let the world know, that I died in vain

'Cause the world around me, is the one to blame

And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone

'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on

That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school

So I'm going by the law "majority rules"

My presence on this earth is not needed any longer

And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger

You're the best friend that I ever had

Such a shame I had to make you so very sad

But just remember that you meant everything to me

And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key

Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write

And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight

I'm watching over you from the clouds above

And sending down the purest and whitest dove

To watch over you, and be my helpful eye

So this is it, world, goodbye."

As she finished the last word she steeped over the edge a greeted death with open arms. Not screaming but giving the ground a sad but welcoming smile. Maybe if things had been different this wouldn't have happened but Harmless felt content with dying now, like this.

The next morning, before anyone had found the body of Harmless Potter, before anyone had gone looking, a letter arrived for every student and teacher from Harmless Potter. A letter had also arrived for the parents of all of those students and one for the ministry. All of those letters were the same but the one for her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin was different.

"Dear my wonderful Aunt Petunia, amazing Uncle Vernon and brilliant Cousin Dudley, I love you all with my whole heart and am sorry for the pain that I have and will cause you. Maybe if i wasn't a witch I would have lived and enjoyed the rest of my life but because of my magic I hadn't, I just couldn't. You guys and Myrtle are my everything but the bullying got to much and I couldn't go on. The goblins have my will ready and will call on you soon for the reading. Once again I love you and can never apologise enough for the pain I am putting you through. Aunt Petunia, keep gardening and do know that your brownies are much better then the ones at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon, I hope you like owning Grunnings (yes I did buy it just for you, no you can not give it back. I'm dead and don't need the money). Cousin Dudley, I hope you find the perfect girlfriend and I am sure if you love her then I will love her as well. I will miss all of you. Goodbye. Harmless Lily Potter-Dursley."

A scream of anguish and pain from the loss of a child could be heard throughout Privet Drive as Petunia screamed and fell to to floor. Fist and head holes could be seen in the walls from where Dudley had taken out his pain. While Vernon turned purple and planned the revenge and death of every student and teacher in that school. While they started to deal with the loss that would follow them for life, witches and wizards all over London opened up a letter from a Potter they had never heard of.

"Dear Parents, Students, Teachers and Ministry Workers that opened this letter I'm going to start of with the facts out in the open; it's your fault that I committed suicide. Every time you shoved my head in a toilet or played a 'prank' on me or didn't tell off your child for their horrible words, you contributed to my death. Every time you called me a 'disgusting little twit' or something as equally bad you contributed to my death. When Voldemort comes back and you realise that you hailed the wrong person, I will not be there for you to beg to. So with my parting wards I hope you realise what you have done; it's your fault. Harmless Lily Potter."

Horrified parents, teachers, students, Aurors, and the Minister of Magic himself swarmed the castle and looked for the girl before finding a beautiful blonde haired 15 year old laying on the ground below gryfindor tower. To all those that had never seen her and the ones that had they couldn't help but actually look at Harmless. She lay on her side with one arm under her head with the other one next to her. Her gryfindor robes fell around her and everyone could see just how undeniably beautiful she really was.

Her rosy red lips held a taunting yet excepting smile and light pink blush made her look more perfect then normal. Everyone that had seen her remember pictures of Harmless Potter and her perfect green eyes that do many were jealous of. As Severus Snape stepped foreword in regret the once green eyes, now blood red snapped open and her mouth widened to show off pearly white fangs. Yes it was their fault she had died and it was their fault she was alive, well not fully.


	2. New Revelations

I decided to continue this one-shot with the ideas of jack3160 who PMed me and gave me lots of great ideas. Thank you for favouriting and commenting. I do not own Harry Potter or anything else i mention (I cant tell you what because it'll give it away but I'll disclaim it in the next chapter(if there is one)).

20 minutes before the end of the first chapter.

Josh Potter was angry. How dare his squib of a sister take the attention that was rightfully his. HE defeated Voldemort after all. No teachers sat in the hall like they usually would, half the school was gone as well. Ron snickered as her read the letter. "Does that dumb twat really think we would care that she's dead?" He scoffed in amusement.

Hermione chuckled and said "I know right! She even said that you weren't the Boy-Who-Lived." All three of them snorted, drawing attention from the remaining half of the Great Hall. Glares of disgust were sent towards them. A child at only 15 had committed suicide and yet her own brother was acting as if it was a relief. Two loud booms filled the hall as a famous red haired 35 year old and dark brown haired man apparated into the hall.

The horrid lightning bolt boy got up to greet his parents but was pushed aside as the couple ran past him. He turned red in anger and grunted before stomping after them with Hermione and Ron in tow. Good forbid they would let him do anything alone.

Lily and James Potter couldn't believe it. Their baby girl, their forgotten child, was dead. James couldn't believe it, his little princess had committed suicide and it was all their fault. Tears were streaming from they eyes of the Potters as they made their way towards the crowd.

As they stopped in front of the horrified strangers, Severus Snape stepped forward. His robes did not float around him like usual but lay flat, almost dead. His face shone with regret and self hatred, maybe if he hadn't failed her the gryfindor wouldn't be dead. As his foot hit the grass covered ground her red eyes snapped open.

Everyone gasped in both awe and horror. Lily went to help her daughter up but found herself flying through the air at high speed. Pain radiated through her scull as she landed on her amazed husband. Harmless stood up with unnatural grace, pain and hate swimming in her abnormally coloured eyes which flickered to her brother.

A smug looking Josh stood by his parents with his arms crossed. "Look what we have here-" he snarled before continuing "-a little baby that's crying out for attention." People in the crowd stepped back in fear. They had never heard of anything like this happening but new is evil and evil she was.

"Hail Mother Magic, the reason I live." Harmless growled in anger, ignoring her twins words. "Don't ignore me, fat freak!" Josh hissed in anger as he stepped closer. He brought his hand up to hit his sister, drawing many people to start whispering, but when he went to strike he found himself on the ground in pain.

Red eyes blazed in fury, glaring at the screaming Boy-Who-Lived at her feet. Screams of horror echoed through the crowd as her 'parents' and Josh's friends witnessed his pain. "My dear girl, there is no reason for you to harm your brother. Your silly joke is over." The grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore said as he walked to the front of the crowd.

His twinkling eyes looked over the scene in calculation. "Miss Potter was just playing a horrible prank on everyone. You can all go." He said with a smirk, thinking that everyone would listen to him. Nobody moved, concluding that he was lying.

"Now now Headmaster, we mustn't tell lies. Tell them about how you made the sorting hat put their children into the wrong houses." Harmless's cold voice said as she showed off sharper then natural teeth. Reporters that had come to give an 'exclusive' look into the Potter girls death, took out their note pads. "Or maybe how you get the house elves to put compulsion potions into the food." She continued with a smirk.

"I'm a background character to your schemes, I know everything." Harmless side in a low voice, her smirk becoming a sickeningly sweet smile. "Maybe we should also tell them about how you made sure that Voldemort came back just so you and Josh can play hero." She growled lowly, making some people faint in shock.

A surprised look covered Old Dumble's face before his usual innocent expression came back. "Miss Potter must have suffered head trauma from when she jumped." A glare that would make Death afraid for his life was sent towards the incapable Headmaster. "Sweetheart were so glad your okay." A teary eyed Lily Potter said as she picked herself up off the ground.

Josh, who was no longer shrieking in pain, watched in shock as his mother once again tried to get close to Harmless. "Your glad

I'm okay?! Like you were glad when you gave me to Aunty Petunia?!" The red eyed girl screamed at her mother.

"Why don't we show the crowd what you and James did to me?" Harmless said with a sickening smile. The crowd and the rest of the students that had been slowly trickling out of the hall looked up to see a strange floating cube. It seemed to glow softly, each side showing the same memory.

Flashback-

It was Josh and Harmless's 3rd birthday with present piled to the calling and balloons covering the floor. The ball room was decorated beautifully, perfect for the twins birthday except for one thing, the banner only said 'Happy Birthday Josh!' Actually that wasn't the only thing. Josh's face was printed on every balloon and not a single gift was for her.

"Mamma? Can I have my gifts now?" Asked a blonde three year old, curls put up in perfect pigtails and blue dress wrinkle free. Confusion filled the eyes of Lily Potter before recognition took over. 'Oh, it's her.' Lily thought before a fake smile covered her face. "Maybe later sweetie." The red head said before turning away from her daughter.

Soon the party was over and everyone had gone home leaving a large mess. "Can I have my gifts now?" Harmless asked politely to her parents that looked at each other with malice. "You didn't get any presents, only good girls and boys get gifts." James said as he smirked at the now tearful toddler. "But I've been good all year!" She pouted, voice wavering as if she was going to cry.

"You haven't shown any signs of magic and the keep breaking Joshie's toys. Actually, you shouldn't even get that room of yours. From now on you will sleep in one of the old beds in the attic and our poor Joshie can have your room." Lily said happily. "Now go to your new room, you have 5 minutes to get your things."

The next day Harmless was covered in spiders and dust while her twin got a 5th playroom. That was the first time Harmless remembered knowing life was unfair.

End Flashback-

Many onlookers felt nauseous as they took in what they had seen. Some, like the Weasleys and Dumbledore, didn't just not care but seemed happy with her pain. The cubes memory immediately changed again now showing Harmless as older.

Flashback- (will contain child abuse)

A 5 year old Harmless Potter sat on her broken bed and rubbed the 'V' scar in the middle of her palm. The only things the girl seemed to own were the Magic books on her bed and the clothes sitting in a nearby box. She hadn't gotten new clothes since her third birthday, instead having to use old clothes that she found in the attic.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star-" she started singing softly as booming foot steps drew closer to her.

"How I wonder what you are-" The footsteps stopped at the top of the attic stairs, right next to her door.

"Up above the world so high-" The door handle rattled loudly as whoever it was tried to open the door only to find it was locked.

"Like a diamond in the sky-" She continued as thunderous bangs shook the connecting wall.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star-" The person now recognisable as a very drunk James Potter yelled at her to open the door.

"How I wonder what you are." Using an unlocking spell the door swung open revealing a swaying James.

"Thought you could keep me out, huh? Where did a disgusting freak like you get a lock?" He slurred as Harmless tried to make herself as small as possible in a nearby corner. "Sorry daddy, I just wanted to read alone." She whimpered as she shakily stood up.

A slapping sound echoed through the room as Harmless fell to the floor from the hard blow. A hand print shone bright pink on her pale left cheek. "You just wanted nothing! Nobody cares about you, you filthy squib!" James roared in anger. "Disgrace to the Potter name!" He scowled and kicked her as hard as he could, bruising her stomach badly.

"Honey, dinner time!" The voice of Lily called out, causing James to stop his verbal and physical abuse. If Lily had known what was going on she wouldn't have stopped her husband, instead egging him on or joining in. James spat on the 5 year old before leaving the room and slamming the door.

End Flashback- (end child abuse)

Nobody spoke or moved as they watched Harmless's pain. Disgusted, horrified, mortified, and any other word around those same lines wouldn't be enough to show the feelings of the Witches and Wizards. Many thought, no hoped, that that was then but it got worse.

Flashback-

A sickly thin 7 year old walked down the halls of Potter Manor. With every step her body ached in pain. "What are you doing here? Someone could see you!" Lily snarled as she rounded the corner. "I need a glass of water." Harmless's raspy voice said softly. The elves of the house did not answer to her in fear of the Potter parents wrath.

"You just want the attention on yourself! Attention seeking brat!" Lily said, bringing up her hand to hit the little girl. A handprint was added to the collection of bruises and cuts covering Harmless. The blonde haired girl whimpered slightly but didn't react, having grown used to the pain.

It was Christmas and the Potters had the honour of hosting the Ministry Yule party. "Drink from the bathroom tap! And no dinner for a week! I should just send you to Petunia and get rid of you!" Lily said before shoving Harmless to the ground and walking back to the party. She picked herself up and walked towards the bathroom where she preceded to drink from the tap.

The next day she was sent to live with her mother's sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon. Because Petunia couldn't have anymore children after their son Dudley, they welcomed the girl with open arms.

End Flashback-

People in the grout glared at Lily before moving slightly away from the family while waiting for a new memory.

Flashback-

A healthy looking 11 year old Harmless sat at the end of Gryffindor table. Nobody dared to sit near her in fear of Josh so she was all alone. Nobody also warned her about the group of Slytherins behind her.

A 2nd year Slytherin held a metal bowl above her head while the others covered their mouths to stop from laughing. After a few seconds he tipped the bowl over so that strange blueish see-through liquid covered her. Harmless screamed in pain as It felt like her skin was melting off her face.

Every student and teacher laughed as she ran out of the hall in agony, straight to the girls bathrooms. Slytherin gained points after she left for a 'joyous prank.'

End Flashback-

Josh and his cronies laughed as they watched one of their favourite memories being replayed. Glares were sent towards many people, the teachers, the Slytherins and the Potters.

Flashback-

Harmless looked slightly older this time and was walking down a hallway. Her shoulders were slumped slightly and the tears streaming down her face were half covered by her blonde hair. She had just finished a detention with Lockhart for being 'too ugly in the presence of greatness.' The entire time he had made her sign autographs in his name while he yelled nasty words at her.

She had been hearing a strange hissing voice talking about killing someone but she didn't say anything, no one would believe her anyway. Harmless followed the voice down the hallway and saw a strange brown limp handing from a rope. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Was written in bright red liquid, liquid that used to cover her skin every time her father was angry.

As she walked closer, she could now make out that the brown lump was Mrs Norris, Finch's cat. Loud footsteps and chatter echoed down the hall all Hogwarts students and teachers neared her. The next part was blurry. All that could be made out were the horrible names shouted at her and horrified screams. The faces of Josh, Hermione and Ron stood out most as they laughed manically at her.

The rest of the memories continued at lightning speed until they reached the end of 2nd year. As a badly battered and bruised Harmless Potter walked up the stairs of Dumbledores office she heard someone come up behind her. She didn't turn, hoping it was her Mother and Father planning to congratulate her on saving the youngest Weasley but she was wrong.

Pain radiated through her scull, rendering her unconscious. The last thing she heard was "Josh is the hero, not you."

End Flashback-

That phrase spun in the heads of every person in the crowd. It was almost eerie, like it was repeated by hundreds of people and played at the same time. Many asked themselves who that person was but all was discovered when the next memories were shown.

Flashback-

Blackness filled Harmless's vision as she lay on the hospital bed of Saint Mungos. Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Potters stood besides her bed but not in comfort. "So the attention stealing git decided to take Joshies victory. I hope it hurts." Lily snarled as she glared down at her 12 year old daughter.

"I put a spell of my own creation on her, of course it hurts." Albus Dumbledore said and it was true. Every second it got worse but she couldn't move or scream in agony. "So what do we do with her now?" Asked Molly as she looked at the blonde haired girl in distaste. "We tell Lily's sister that she's in a coma and wake her up at the end of next year. No need to waste valuable resources on someone so stupid." Dumbledore said with a smile. His plans were being set into motion.

On the last day of her 3rd year Harmless woke up. She would have been screaming if she wasn't already used to the pain. She would have been about her school work if she couldn't have passed her 7th year N.E.W.Ts with straight Os. She had missed a whole year because she was an inconvenience to Dumbledores plans.

End Flashback-

Everyone remembered reading about how Josh Potter had defeated a Basilisk without bating an eye and felt lied to. If Dumbledore and the Potters had lied to them before, what else had they lied to them about.

Flashback- (attempted rape start)

It was the start of Fourth year and a beautiful Harmless Potter paced around the quidditch pitch. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. For the first time in her life she had friends, real friends. Neville Longbottom, her god brother, had seen the real Josh while Harmless was unconscious and immediately turned to Harmless for friendship. Luna Lovegood was much like Harmless when you talked about schooling.

Luna was bullied everyday by Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike, and got the best scores in her year. She was cast aside as 'The weird girl' or 'The friend of the freak' so nobody noticed her accomplishments. While Neville and Luna were both okay friends to Harmless, she felt more alone then ever. People had been ignoring her for the past week and soon enough she was forgotten.

Forgotten in the swarm of other schools and the Goblet of Fire announcement. The first time she was recognised that year was when her name was pulled out from the Goblet along with her brothers. With help from Myrtle, Luna and Neville, she completed the first task by making duplicates of herself and sending two for the egg while two more distracted the dragon.

She had the golden egg in her arms as the crowd, except for a few, booed at her accomplishment before cheering. They cheered as a large, clawed foot stamped down on Harmless causing her unimaginable pain. Even with the 9 from Madam Maxine and 10 from Headmaster Karkaroff, she came in last. She had revived a 1 from all the other judges (who gave Josh 10s might I add) while laying in the Hospital wing in agony.

The school healer was looking after the scratch on Josh's left arm in the medical tent while Harmless suffered through 7 broken bones and a few severely bruised ribs. No one was allowed to enter the medical wing, or at least that's what they told Neville and Luna, but they did let the Potters, Josh, Weasley, Granger and a Hufflepuff stranger In. The blurry picture of Lily and James Potter was surrounded by tears.

"We wish you died in the tournament." Lily growled as she looked at Harmless in disgust. James, Josh and Hermione nodded in agreement with large smirks but the other two looked at her strangely. Ronald and the Hufflepuff looked at her with more of an evil smirk, one that you would see on someone planning something horrible for another.

"Williams and I are going to talk to Harmless for a minute, you guys start the celebration." Ron said, getting nods in return. Before they left both James and Josh punched Harmless as hard as they could in the stomach, making her cry out in pain. A cold chill spread through her stomach as she heard what the Hufflepuff whispered next. "We've got our own little celebration here."

"This is going to be fun." Ron said with a smirk, looking the beaten and bloodied girl up and down. "There is no use screaming, no ones going to help you. No one would believe you either." Williams said with a horrifying smile. Harmless let out a blood curdling scream as they started tugging at her clothes and removing their own.

Tears streamed down her face as she resumed to fight back, hoping that someone, anyone, would help her. It was like her guardian angels had decided to help her for the first time when the medical wing doors burst open. In the door way stood Fluer Delacour Beauxbatons champion, Victor Krum the Durmstrung champion, and a group of Beauxbatons and Durmstrung students.

Horrified gasps filled the room as they took in what the were seeing. "Vat do you vink you are doing to Varmless?" (A.N sorry about their accents) Victor said in fury. The Hufflepuff and Weasley stepped back in fear of the Russian Seeker. "Zow dare you?!" Fluer exclaimed as she ran to Harmless's side.

The two other Beauxbatons students followed Fluer's lead while the Durmstrung students stomped towards the two attempted rapists. "Are you okay zarmless?" One of the French girls asked as she put the female champion's clothes back in place. Harmless nodded with a sniffle, tears streaming down her face. "No one will zurt you now." Fluer said soothingly, wiping a tear from her eyes.

(Attempted rape end but flashback is still happening)

The image fast forwarded until a week before the Yule ball. Harmless stood in the middle of a random Hogwarts hallway, smiling widely in joy. She had been like this since breakfast when her new friend Victor had asked her to the Yule ball, brotherly of course. He saw her as a little sister and refused to let any other person accompany her, snatching her from their grasps immediately.

"So you think you can use a love potion on Victor and get away with it?" A familiar and snotty voice said from in the shadows. Hermione Granger, the 14 year old girl that thought she was the most intelligent person in any room, glared at Harmless. Hermione had thought Victor would ask her, she was the best friend of Josh Potter after all.

"I'm going to make sure you won't make it to the Ball, maybe even the 2nd task." She said with a psychopathic smile. Bright light filled the hallway as Harmless screamed in pure agony. It was like every bone in her body was being grated into powder. "Stupefy!" Hermione said as the blonde girl fell to the floor, mouth open in shock.

"No one would believe you but if you tell anyone, but if you say anything you will wish you were dead." Hermione said as she poured a purple liquid into her mouth before leaving. Hours later she was found by Myrtle who alerted a less then pleased madam Pomfrey.

Harmless went into a coma from toxic shock, only to wake up halfway through the ball to see a blurry man sitting next to her bed. "You probably won't remember this my pup, but I'm here for you. I will send you letters addressed from S.O.B every week and I hope to hear from you one day." He said with a sad but still dog like grin. Harmless passed out soon after, waking up hours later to find him gone. Maybe somebody other then her Aunt, Uncle and cousin really did care.

The scene skipped forward once again, showing a pacing Harmless 10 minutes before the 2nd task. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail and was wearing a black swimsuit. "Harmless! I've got the Gillyweed!" Said the happy voice of Neville Longbottom as he came to a stop next to her.

He handed the blonde girl a bunch slimy green seaweed before they both got into a large canoe with a bunch of other people. Soon they where at the platform in the middle of the lake with hundreds of people watching them. "You each have one hour to find what was taken from you." Dumbledore said loudly.

"Have you seen Luna?" Harmless whispered, searching the crowd for her friend. Neville shook his head as Dumbledore started the count down. "3-" Harmless put the gillyweed in her mouth. "2-" Harmless started to choke as Josh and Victor both partly turned into a shark. "1!" Fluer and Cedric did a bubble head charm before jumping with the other two into the water.

Harmless continued choking but instead of getting help, was pushed into the water by Mad-Eye Moody. The blonde girl screamed in pain as gills grew on her neck and her body changed slightly. On the surface Neville was freaking out about killing Harmless Potter but was stopped when she flipped out of the water.

The murky liquid surrounded Harmless as she swam through the underwater plants. Strange noises assaulted her ears and things lightly tugged on her ankles. Fluer, who she had come to be good friends with was being attacked by a horrid fish creature. Hints of blood filled the water, causing Harmless to worry about her friend.

Grabbing her wand from an extended pocket on the side of her bathers she sounded the creature hand pulled it off her friend. "I cannot continue, please save my sister." Fluer spoke before floating to the surface.

Harmless nodded continued swimming, hoping to find what was stolen, before she saw them. A small French blonde girl, the weaselette, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Harmless knew needed to take Luna and Gabrielle Delacour but the suspicious looks that the sea monsters sent her made her believe she was only allowed to take one.

She went to the ocean floor and picked up a rock before transfiguring it into a knife. Before the creatures could say otherwise both ropes were cut and the two girls headed towards the surfaces. The other champions were getting close so she tried to swim up with the other blondes but was pulled down by one of the creatures.

She kicked and screamed but more just grabbed her. Cedric and Josh ignored her screams and Krum had been the 1st to get his person, her tormentor, Hermione Granger. The two Hogwarts students snickered at her pain and cut the ropes with her knife before swimming upwards.

Unnoticeable tear filled her eyes but she wasn't about to die at the hands of these horrid creatures. Grabbing her wand out of her pocket she sent a blinding light upwards, scaring the creatures that thrived in the underwater darkness. She swam upwards towards the surface, frightened sobs wracked her body. As soon as she was out of the water loud booing erupted from the crowd.

Dumbledore's loud voice made the crowd go silent as he yelled in amusement "since Harmless Potter did not save her own champion she will be given 0 point leaving her at 5th place and has failed miserably."

For the last time the scene skipped forward. Harmless and her twin brother were tied to the tomb stone of Tom Riddle Snr. as Voldemort flaunted his new body at them. The nose-less monster used the blood of Harmless to bring himself back which was obvious because of the large cut on her forearm.

"This is all your fault. Maybe if you had killed yourself already this wouldn't have happened" Josh snarled with a twisted grin that could rival the one on Voldemort's face. The body of Cedric Diggory lay mere feet away, his lifeless eyes staring at the sky. "I'm sorry." Harmless whispered softly while her vision blurred with tears.

"Now let's see what the 'Boy-Who-Lived' his got." Voldemort said as he released the two from their ropes. "What makes you think you can defeat me! I defeated you when I was only a baby!" Josh snickered as the Dark Lord laughed in amusement. Josh looked confused but didn't question it as Harmless thought of a plan.

Obviously the trophy would bring them back to Hogwarts but she couldn't just leave her brother with these monsters. Even if I had bullied her. And told her to kill herself. And spread rumours about her. The only way that she would be able to leave with Josh would be for Voldemort to be stunned, so that's exactly what she did.

"Stupefy!" Harmless yelled as bright light shot from her wand. The Death Eaters were to shocked that the weak pitiful Potter had stunned their master that they just watched as the two ran towards the portkey. Harmless and Josh grabbed Cedrics body on the way, not wanting to leave him, before grabbing the trophy at the same time.

When they arrived on the quidditch pitch Josh stood up and yelled "Voldemort has return and I stunned him while SHE just cried." Josh pointed at Harmless as she sobbed over Cedrics body.

End Flashback-

The crowd looked sick before turning their horrified gazes towards the group of 'good' people. "What are you now?" A person at the back of the crowd asked. "I'm your worst nightmare. Or a Daywalker as some might call me." Harmless said before disappearing from the quidditch pitch, leaving a group of confused and angry witches and wizards.


	3. AN news last chapters

I'm sorry to say this but I will no longer be writing this story. I don't mind if you take it or use my ideas and I will still leave it on my profile which will no longer be in use. Sorry for any disappointment.


End file.
